


It's a start

by mhhw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhhw/pseuds/mhhw
Summary: Let’s keep it a secret. For now
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	It's a start

“Come on Hyungwon! I have been waiting for 20 minutes!"

Minhyuk enters Hyungwon’s room with his signature pout, not bothering to knock and sulks even more as he saw Hyungwon still in his bathrobe and still looking into his closet.

Minhyuk has been bothering him about going to this delicious burger place that they used to go during trainee, and Minhyuk mentioned it once during Vlive. Hyungwon thought he forgot all about it, until he mentioned it yesterday. 

It isn't that Hyungwon bother looking really good on his off day, but with their hectic life, and somehow being able to go out on a rare dinner with Minhyuk, he was rather looking forward to it. And he wants to look his best.

For Minhyuk?

He almost chuckled at that notion.  
It’s a weird feeling. And it has become rather strong these days.

Minhyuk sighed while looking at his state and slumped on Hyungwon’s bed.

“You always look good no better how random you choose your clothes. Come on now, I am hungry” Minhyuk stated while picking out his phone from his jacket, not bothering to look at Hyungwon as he speaks.

Classic Minhyuk moves. Complimenting him to make him move faster.

He contemplates even more while picking out a white t-shirt and a blue jeans, always the safest choice. He changed it as fast as he can so that he does not need to hear Minhyuk rants. He stands in front of the mirror and combs his hair carefully and choose to stay makeup free, except for some tinted lip balms.

He doesn't realize Minhyuk was looking at him. Stares at him, rather.

“What?” He asks

“Nothing..I..um you’re done? Can we go now?”  
Minhyuk answers. Not meeting Hyungwon's eyes.

The burger place didn’t change much. The owner knows them and both ordered their favorite meals.

Hyungwon observes that Minhyuk is keeping his phone in his pocket. And he is actually looking at Hyungwon's hands.

“Your eyes are not glued to the phone, for the first time” he starts

“i just got something else to do for the first time, I guess” Minhyuk replies with a grin

Very Interesting..He is in a flirty mode today

“Care to share?”

Minhyuk is about to open his mouth when the owner of the place himself bring out their orders.

“Enjoy your meals”

The owner smiles and pats both of them on their back. This place pretty much has been one of their favourite place to rant or have small celebrations.

Minhyuk remembers celebrating Hyungwon's birthday here, was it 5 years ago? He just couldn’t remember well. And it bothers him.

“Minhyuk..hey Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk suddenly realize that he has been staring into space for God knows how long and the look on Hyungwon’s face was pretty hilarious

“You were so hungry and now you don’t even touch your favourite burger. Minhyuk, is something wrong?” Hyungwon pressed while picking one of the fries.

“ We celebrated your birthday here, do you remember? Was it 5 years ago?”

Hyungwon frowned. This is really something out of the blue. Minhyuk has done this a few times lately. Contemplating random stuffs that they did or used to do way back when.

“Yes.. we were poor back then. Now look at you with your Balenciaga bag and Chanel lipstick. You gave me a ring”

“Do you still have it with you? The ring?”

“Minhyuk, I always keep everything you gave me”

Minhyuk smiles. Hyungwon knows it wasn’t his usual smile. He was sad, melancholic. Minhyuk slowly grins then, showing his front teeth, pushing his fingers on Hyungwon’s, touching his thumb a bit.

“ You really are something Hyungwon. Some people say say you are uncaring, but you really are the opposite”.

“I do. I care.You know me Minhyuk”

ESPECIALLY TO YOU.

Minhyuk continues to gaze at him. Hyungwon gestures towards their meals. Minhyuk started eating. Only then he becomes more chatty, making jokes and laugh. Back to his usual self.

He then took a tissue and cleaned Hyungwon’s ketchup stained cheek. Hyungwon likes that. Likes it when Minhyuk touches him, even for something as mundane as this.

They finished their meals soon and walked slowly towards their home. They walked quietly and it never bother Hyungwon to start any conversation with Minhyuk. It is always a source of comfort. The silent. Minhyuk fingers occasionally brushes his. He felt the urge to link them together.

“Thank you for coming to dinner with me. I know you wanted to sleep more than eating, especially in this season”

Hyungwon halts his steps, frowning at Minhyuk unnecessary thanks. He like this, no he LOVES being like this with him, talking, eating and just being by his side. Minhyuk doesn't need to thank him.

“Ugh Minhyuk, stop being formal about it. And stop talking like we just met yesterday “

“Maybe...Maybe I am starting to see you different”

Hyungwon stopped walking. Suddenly, this feels surreal. How many times he actually wanted to have this conversation with Minhyuk, only to be scared shitless by the possibility he will be ruining their precious relationship. 

Minhyuk looks at him.

“You looks really good today, I always love seeing you in white shirt and jeans.”

Minhyuk can't look into his eyes. He compliments Hyungwon but his eyes were somewhere else. His cheeks flushed. But there is only honesty there, in his voice. 

Oh, he’s embarrassed

And Hyungwon is trying his best not to grin until his face split, his heart swimming with a feeling of victory.

“I always thought that was just your way of getting me to change as fast as possible so we’re not gonna be late” he replies. 

Minhyuk smiles.

“ I guess I didn’t give you enough compliments”

Minhyuk started walking slowly and Hyungwon follows.

“You are always so effortlessly handsome. And you are kind too. You are too good for me. And you are mentally the toughest. I cried all the time, it’s ridiculous” Minhyuk laughed.

Hyungwon stays quiet. He wanted to hear this. He wanted to hear more

“I wanted to tell you again and again how much you mean to me. I don’t want to almost lost something then started to regret things I have left unsaid”

“ Thank you, for always being there for me”  
Minhyuk stopped and looked at him.

Hyungwon takes this chance to hold Minhyuk's hand.

“ I.. I am not good with words though, but I wrote beautiful birthday wishes for you every year”

Minhyuk laughed.

They slowly walked back home. Minhyuk held his hand, tighter each time both their hands about to separate, and walks closer to him. Leans his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder occasionally.

Hyungwon couldn’t help but lean a bit on Minhyuk’s head. Bless the Lord for height differences.

Hyungwon never tell him.  
That every time Minhyuk touched his shoulder, a gentle caress of his hands on his hair, the occasional brush of of their hands when they walk side by side, Minhyuk adjusting his coat or his makeup or when Minhyuk just finished talking with interviewer and looks at his direction with a toothy smiles, Hyungwon keep falling in love.

Let’s keep it a secret. For now


End file.
